


Trinity - Acts One and Two

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-02
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has to choose between love and loyalty...





	Trinity - Acts One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

due South: Trinity - Acts One and Two

 

_Fraser has to choose between love and loyalty._

 

****

**Trinity  
� Acts One & Two**

* * *

* * *

 

"She'd better be here."

                "She's here."

                "She's armed..."  
                (Where are you, Victoria? There!)

                                "You son of a bitch! I should have _shot_ you!"

                You still might...  
                "And I should have let you go."

                                You still might...  
                                "You're gonna have to shoot me..." 

Keep calm. Maintain eye contact. The gun! Get the gun.

                                "...'cause I'm getting on this train!"

                You won't get away. Not this time.

                                "Come with me!"

                Ray?

                                "Come _with_ me!"

                I'm sorry...

                                He's got the gun... Ben, you wouldn't dare!  
                                "You're gonna regret it if you don't!"

                They'll shoot her...

                                "Fraser!" He couldn't shoot me from there...

She'll shoot him! Shit! Get outta my way! Don't let her outta sight.

                                Fraser, don't do it! 

                Ray! No! Victoria...

"She's got a gun!"  
She's got a gun... oh God, she's gonna _kill_ him! Fraser!

                                Ben... don't shoot...

I can't stop shaking... aim for her shoulder. Calm, calm, calm, deep breath, don't pull... squeeze... the trigger... aim... got her!

                Got her! Victoria?

                                Ben?

Fraser? Benny! Oh, shit, shit, _shit_...

                                Ben? Oh, my God, Ben!

                That was meant for her...

                                They shot him... _why_?

                I can't hold on...

                                He'll fall under the train.

                Were they going to kill her? 

                                He's falling...

                I must let go...

                                "Ben!"

                Hit the ground and roll.

That was meant for her! Benny?

                "I should be with her."

" _Damn_ you, Fraser, _why_?"

                                                "Call an ambulance!"

                "I'm so cold... why is it so cold?"

"I can't understand you..."

                Cold.

"It's snowing."

*

                "Did she get away?"

"She got away."

                                They shot him...

"She was going to shoot you."

                "She didn't have the gun."

"She _did_ , I saw it."

                "No."

"I _saw_ a gun!"

                "I had the gun."

"Oh, God."

                "It's not your fault."

"I thought she was going to kill you."

                "I thought... thought you were... going to kill... kill her."

"Were you gonna...?"

                "I'm not sure."

                                Ben, I'm sorry.

                Victoria?

"Benny, I'm sorry."

                Ray?

"Hey! Stay with me here, Fraser."

                Where else can I go?

                                Please let him be all right.

"It'll be all right."

                It will?

"Yeah, you'll live."

                I will?  
                "Yes, I will..."

*

Finis  
  
---  
  
* * *

* * *

©pj@cybergal.com

Originally archived 15 October 1996

__

_Disclaimer: Due South is the  
property of Alliance. This is non-profit fan fiction written for private  
consumption only. Any violation of any existing copyright(s) is not intended._


End file.
